User blog:Browseitall/19/Oct/16 - 4th Area Yggrdasil and 3rd Transcended Angel Wave
This patch brings us *4-4 Area, Yggdrasil *New game modes for Guilds *Transcended Kymael and Fryderyk *Level cap to lvl 111 *Much more Original patch notes can be found here, here, here and here. __TOC__ Transcended Kymael #'Divine/God's Punishment' (Active 1) Inflicts 3315% damage to entire enemy party. "Punished" targets are cleansed from "Punish" but suffer another 5576% damage and stuns them for 8 seconds with 100% certainty. 21 sec #'Absolute Invioability' (Active 2) Restores 100% HP for one allied party memeber except for self. Also resets all Cooldowns and increase their ATK by 496% for 13 seconds. This skill can be cast upon Kymael herself if none else is in her party, but does not reset her Cooldowns. 20.1 sec #'Heavenly Protection' (Active 3) Casts a invurnablity shield on self which is immune to dispel for 5 seconds. For every second, increases entire allied party's ATK by 280% and ATK SPD by 14%. 32 sec #''Divine/God's Message'' (Passive 1) Denies attacks on self that critical strike including 100% critical hits. Also, upon Kymael's death, revives entire allied party with 100% HP. 48 sec #''Divine/God's Mercy'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies STA by 10% and increases own's STA by 10% for each Transcended Angel in the party. Also, when battle starts, grants a protective shield (Paladin shield) of 400% ATK for self. 3 seconds after its disappearance it will regenerate. #''God's Revenge'' (Passive MAX) "Heavenly Protection" will grant entire allied party 31% increased skill damage and a protective shield with 1118% strength. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts "Punish" debuff on target and inflicts splash damage. "Punish" prevents targets from critical striking. Notes: How her 5 second buffs will be implied is under investigation. We will keep you updated. Transcended Fryderyk #'Static Time' (Active 1) Inflicts 3502% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 13 seconds. 18 sec #'"Grave" of Time' (Active 2) Inflicts 3692% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit suffer 30% increased debuff time and 30% reduced buff time for 14.9 seconds. 18.9 sec #'The Conductor of Time' (Active 3) Resets the Cooldown of his other active skills and casts them while ignoring their Cooldown for 8 seconds. Also, triples his skill damage for the duration. This state cannot be removed but is not affected by Cooldown reduction (?). 20.2 sec #''Return Time'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes by 36% for entire allied party. Also, whenever an enemy is revived, Fryderyk will return them to a death-state for 4 seconds (Read Notes). 4 sec #''Climax'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies Cooldown recovery by 15%. For each Transcended Angel in team, active skill cooldown decreases by 5% for self (which probably just means Cooldown recovery speed buff by 5%). Upon his death, he inflicts 5022% damage to entire enemy party with 100% certainty. 9 sec #''Blessing of Time'' (Passive MAX) Doubles his death passive's damage and enemies have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 4 seconds, (during which they suffer from a state where they can not do anything). "Conductor of Time" now also increases his INT by 120%. #'Normal Attack:' Reduces ATK SPD of target and inflicts damage to all enemies at once. Notes: Return Time will be investigated. New game modes Two new games modes for Guilds have been introduced! Occupy and Plunder Flint explains the new game mode like this: *Guild Battle demonstrates the strength of one's Guild *Guild Adventure is where Guild members meet and challenge gigantic foes together *In the new game modes, all Guilds work together to beat a common foe. They have mentioned that they will constantly try to keep the difficulty level at a relatively high ground through the bi-weekly patches. The reason for that is the global participation, which naturally requires it to have a certain level of difficulty. They are two game modes but share the same lore-context. Further more if you read through the explanations below. Both game modes can only be attended when part of a Guild. Occupy This PvE game mode is similar to Guild Adventure only unlocked during specific times The goal is that all Guilds on a server participate in a 2h raid, to bring down the global Boss' HP down to 0HP. Rewards will then be decided upon the Guilds' and their individual members' contribution points in the Boss' defeat. Every Monday from 7pm to 9 pm (Korean time), this mode will unlock in the Honor Gorge. The game mode resolves around all guilds battling the common enemy "Baal" (read about Baal the demon) The waiting room will display the top contribution guild on the left side, and your own guild, with its contribution points on the right. The player can choose his team and Challange (red button) the mode and set the Retry (blue button). A team consists of 4 allies, the main character and 1 helper (no time limit mentioned, thus permanent). I'm currently not aware of any restrictions like in the revamped Guild Battle. During the battle itself, the party will experience permanent *Attack Speed *Cooldown recovery rate debuffs, reducing them for all allied units. It is explained that all participants attend the same stage at the same time, with Baal being the last boss to fight. It is unclear how the wave system will function at this point, as it's not mentioned how many waves/stages there are, nor any hints are detectable on the images. The player will earn contribution points for himself and ultimately his Guild, to accumulate. Similar to Guild Adventure, a scoreboard is visible to the right, showing both the global Guild ladder and the in-guild position of oneself. Above the scoreboard is the usually display for the Boss' remaining HP. Here comes the clue! The five top scoring Guilds will be important for the next game mode! Follow me Rewards To view the Reward list, click expand to the right. Note that we will translate the charts after reviewing the skill translations again. The rewards should be clear even without a translation. If you desperately need to know, ask in the comments and I will change priorities. Guild Rewards Top Five Rewards Act 2 - Plunder Following the theme of being "one, but two", Act 2 - Guild Plunder, can only be played when the players have successfully beaten Baal and his army on Monday (which makes it interesting to think about if they intend to adjust the Boss' strength in "Occupy" so that Act 2 actually needs to be earned through hard and honest collaborate work. We will see). The five top scoring guilds from "Occupy" will now play a lead role on the following day. Following the Monday events, from Tuesday 11pm to Sunday Midnight (Korean time), the Guilds will participate in the "Plunder" game mode, which replaces the "Occupy" button in the Honor Gorge. This is where the top five scoring Guilds from "Occupy" come into play. Their names will be placed in one of the five slot, representing their rank in Occupy, as seen in the screenshot. After that point this game mode will behave like a PvE mode for each Guild. It is no longer a battle where all Guilds in a server play together. In that sense, all Guilds have a "copy" of those 5 top scoring Guilds for themselves. Each guild member can now attend the mode with the goal to decrease the HP bars of all 5 bases to 0 and claim rewards for him and his Guild. The battle itself is the same for all the 5 bases, the only difference being the difficulty level (Guild 1 obviously the most difficult to battle against). All 5 Guild bases will confront the raiding player with the same mob wave system seen in Occupy. Players fight against normal mob waves, which take form of Baal's army. Similar to "Occupy" a scoreboard will be visible at the right side of the screen. (Simply said) Each time the color of the bar changes (from green to orange to red) a boss will appear. This can make it possible for players to skip Boss waves by letting the others battle against the Boss, and only figthing the mob waves in-between. Beware that the waves are fairly difficult to handle. A team consists of the character + 4 allies and 1 helper ally. Plundered Guilds will appear gray and cleared. Successuly raiding a Guild is rewarded with gold and rubies. Each Guild has a time frame of 6 days (Tue to the next Occupy), to defeat all 5 bases. Guilds and players will receive the full rewards for all the bases they have defeated. E.g. defeating base 1,3 and 5 will not only reward the supposed rewards for the 1st base, but all the 3 bases. Rewards themselves take a bit of explanation. On top of the 60 default rubies, players are rewarded based on their contribution in the raid. The lobby screen below shows the guild members and their contribution to the defeat of the Guild in %. (The number in the blue banner top-right displays the number of participants, for the Guild Masters out there). The % is the basis for the extra reward and is being rounded to the next even number and results into the extra amount of rubies. For the whole calculation we will need to consider which base was plundered, as they wield different reward tiers. The formula is: :Default Rubies + rounded contribution in % * multiplier = Total rewards This might seem low as for the lowest position this may be a mere 20 or at maximum 30 rubies, but claiming the first base can lead to extremely high amount of extra rubies, as just 15% * 6 = 90 can lead to almost 100 extra rubies. Guild changes Guild Attendance Each guild member can collect 1 point for his guild by his attendance. The accumulated points result in rewards that will be sent to all guild members. Note that the points can be collected from each Mon-Sun, resetting the points on Mon. Of course, there is a restriction for 7 day new members. The 180p reward consists of 5 essence choice (no Transcended essences until further notice) for all members. Guild Adventure Rewards are being adjusted due to competition. See the following imgur image. New Area The last area of chapter 4 unlocks with this patch. Yggdrasil will come along with the level increase to lv.111! There is a small tidbit of the story of the land beforehand. Translation of this is low priority: This is how the new mobs will look like New Features Triple Cards Following this patch, combining 2 Dual Cards in the Workshop can lead to a random Triple Card, when a tickable box at the bottom left is selected (if the box is not ticked, the Dual Cards will result in a random new Dual). These cards posses #main attribute (Int, Str, Dex, Sta) #first random secondary stat #second random secondary stat The incredible thing, despite the Dual Card's lower stats than their single counterparts, this time the triple cards do not suffer from any disadvantages stats. The values are the same as the Dual Cards. Do note though, Flint may adjust the stats post-patch. We will keep you updated in the comments. If you need a reminder what the stats were, check out Skill Cards. Pet Changes *Dark Fury (raid pet) **in the pet's settings under the gearing button, one can now assign the pet to auto-lock gear. The pet can differentiate between all stats (tick the stats that the gear should have) and gear type (armor, dagger etc). *Deadly Fire (jewelry pet) **Can now combine 10 SS into 1 SSS as well Misc *Formation **UI has been improved to simplify the design *Gear **If you drag your new gear into the unit gearing slot, you will now open a window that allows you to automatically transfer the jewels and unlock the third jewelry slot. Accepting will lead to the consumption of your rubies and gold for the necessary cost. *Auto-Retry window **Now displays collected essences as well *Essence Choice Tickets **Displays how many essences of the type one got in total *Enhancing **Can now filter out un-mastered allies witht he top buttons *New App Icon Reminder - Event Remember that logging in after the maintenance will reward all players with a free Buster/Dark Soul ticket. Optionally, can also be traded for 10 SSS units and essences. Log in before the end of the month to claim the ticket. Category:Blog posts